The 100 Faces of Yorkie P: Journal Two
by Derby
Summary: *CHAP 2*The sequel to 'The 100 Faces of Yorkie P'. Yorkie is on her way to England... but what about Blondebeard (aka Blink)? And Manhattan? All Yorkie knows is that she is NOT going to stay in the land of tea (no matter what!)
1. Entry 1: England? I think not

A/N: I deleted the other sequel because it was stupid. Haha. Anyway, Derby the Dork has finally gotten off her procrastinating ass. Yay! Enjoy =D (btw, if you want to use Yorkie for anything, don't bother asking just email me after. ^-^)  
  
Disclaimer: Yorkie is mine, yaddi ya..  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The One Hundred Faces of Yorkie P: Journal Two  
December 10, 1899  
  
So we meet again. I suppose I should summarize how lovely my life has been so far..  
  
Since November, when mother announced she was sending me away to Uncle Edward-Bildner in jolly old England, I have done nothing. That is how excruciatingly wonderful my days have been. Chores, chores and more chores (what a surprise!) Before you ask, no, I haven't had a chance to escape but that doesn't mean I won't. I do not intend to go to England.  
  
Mother is sending me packing on December fifteenth. There is no God. I told this to my dear mother. She smacked me with a wooden spoon across my bottom. How shaming.  
  
A day has not gone by when I haven't thought about Blink and my Manhattan family. (I consider them my real family, as my six brothers and sisters are much too obedient to be related to me.) I wonder what Blink is doing now? Selling papers, most like. Though he could be readying his pirate ship to come and take me away (I suppose you will have to read my previous journal to understand that bit.)  
  
Five days until the dreaded journey to England. I pray Uncle Edward-Bildner won't be a newly released psychiatric ward patient or something of that sort. (How many rich uncles do you know who would take in their sister's 'disobedient' 'unruly' and 'tiresome' daughters in just for the sake of spiting their sister? Not many, I assume.)  
  
But, as I said before, I do not have any intention of going to England. Uncle Edward will just have to do without me. Though I do not have much of a plan yet, I will soon enough. I suppose setting the train on fire is not very practical, besides I couldn't kill all those innocent bystanders anyway (unless there name is my Mother, Uncle Edward or the dirty man who laughed at my flipped up skirt. Oh dear, another reference to the past.... I can feel the tears brimming.)  
I WANT MY BLONDEBEARD!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mother has just called me for dinner. As I was heading for the table, I managed to get my skirt caught in the door, therefore making me fall flat on my face in front of my youngest siblings. ('Netty is an oaf! Oaffy oaf!' Oooh, they are so hilarious, their undeniably imaginative insults are so amusing.)  
  
Dinner was awful. As always. Watery soup with disgustingly withered things that resemble vegetables and an odd white sauce that contains little floating bits of... something. Mmm.  
  
I am banished to my 'room' (also known as the broom closet, complete with a broom.) because Little Anthony threw a carrot at me. (Why do people feel the need to abuse me with carrots?) Mother believes I was encouraging him to do it. I despise her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every time I look out the window, I swear I see Blink. I would do anything to see him, or Skittery, or even Spot. Just so I know that my life in Manhattan wasn't a dream.  
---Derby: Fret not, friendly friends, (ooh alliteration at it's finest!) the newsies will appear soon enough. (She has to get to England first though ^-^) 


	2. Entry 2: Silly mirages!

A/N: Second chappie (what else?)  
  
Falco: Thank you, dahlink! =D  
  
Ireland: Glad you like it ^-^  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
December 15, 1899  
  
I seem to be at a train station. Odd, isn't it? I don't believe ever wanting to be at any particular station.  
  
I hate my mother. I hate Uncle Deadward (I have finally discovered a nickname for him!). I hate... well, everything quite frankly. I cannot believe I am on my way to the land of tea. I would do absolutely anything just to see Blink right now.  
  
Overwhelming sadness seems to have a strange effect on me, as I just hallucinated seeing Blink standing in front of me. I laughed and smacked the hallucination. Rather real feeling mirage if you ask me. Made quite a nice smacky sound when I hit it.  
  
GOOD GOD!!!!!!!!  
  
It was Blink! I didn't even try to contain my joy. I quite literally jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. (You should have seen the stares, how unlady like! Ooohh... I could care less!) When Blink recovered he gave me the most darling smile and hugged me. Tears stained my dress.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Yorkie." He said.  
  
"I don't want to leave either, Blond... er... Blink, and I'm sorry for everything." I replied, smiling through my tears. He didn't answer, just hugged me more.  
  
My mother, upon seeing what I was up to, snatched me away from Blink and gave me a good whack across my cheek. She shoved me into the nearest train compartment and gave the evil eye to Blink. The conductor shouted, "All aboard!" It was lucky I didn't drown the other passengers with my crying. But just as the train was readying for departure, Blink leaned into me and gave me my first kiss. (a lovely one I might add.) My mother looked outraged. Blink looked upset. And I was in too much shock to look like anything.  
  
The train rolled away, with me staring out the window after my pirate.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once I collected myself, I realized I was actually heading to England.  
  
On the brink of panic, I decided maybe the engineer would stop the train if he thought one of the passengers was dangerous. (Then I could runway and be with Blink!) That passenger had to be me (as everyone else looked quite normal and boring.) The assistant in the compartment stood all annoyingly authorative by the door. As soon as he looked over at me, I began snarling and biting the leather seat. I only wish I could have taken a photograph of how astonished he looked! Just to make sure I seemed awfully insane, I began growling at the other passengers. One lady fainted. (Ha!)  
  
By the time the assistant pulled me away from the seat, there was numerous bite marks scarred onto the green leather. Even a bit of stuffing was ripped out. Unfortunately, the assistant did not tell the engineer to stop the train. He just gave me a stern talk about behaving. Who does he think he is? My mother? (well, they do look alike.)  
Yawn and a half. This compartment is positively boring. If I must go to England to live with the sure idiocy of Uncle Deadward, then I might as well enjoy the trip. I decided to make faces at the farmers from out the window. One old man raised his pitchfork at me and mouthed something that looked like 'Satan.' Hmm. That was amusing for approximately three minutes.  
The assistant continues to give me annoyed looks. Good.  
After a few more dull hours on the way to the port, I decided to sit down and write this entry and think about Blink.  
I love him, I love him, I love him!!! I will never be able to stop thinking about him!  
Oooh, tiny cakes! (must depart for a minute, the snack tray has just come around.) 


End file.
